1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to a golf bag, and particularly, one having a unique pockets arrangement and an easy to assembly a divider member.
2. Background Discussion
Golf bags are conventional devices used to carry golf clubs and the employ a main club holding tube which has a length approximately equal to, or slightly less, than the shaft length of conventional golf clubs. The golf clubs are placed in the tube, which usually includes dividers to segregate woods from irons and the different irons into separate sections. Ideally, the divider should be easy to assemble, so that the time and labor need to manufacture the bag is reduced. Also, the divider should protect against scratching the shafts of the golf club. This is particularly important when golf clubs with graphite shafts are to be stored in the bag. Graphite shafts are subject to damage by scratching, and special measures should be taken to minimize the likelihood of such damage. Typically, golf bags also have a number of pockets disposed on the outside of the tube that enable the golfer to store sweaters and jackets, golf tees, golf balls, and other golf paraphernalia. Pockets which are more conveniently accessed and store items neatly is desirable.